Friday Night Fun (Short Story)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: It's Friday night and Spiderboy (my OC), Flameshadow (my and Flameeshadoww's OC), Bee, Dark Spider (My OC), Smokescreen, Ravage and Reaper are about to have some fun. Warning: Slash, yaoi (boy x boy/ girl x girl) inside! Don't read if you do not like this summary! Also please do NOT leave any negative comments. Thank you and have a good day.


**Friday Night Fun.**

**So I got bored during the school week since there is NOTHING to do and I wanna get ahead of my writing before I drown in school work, so I made this short story that I hope you guys like. Enjoy! (Review? No bad/mean reviews please)**

"So, what did your parents say?" Spiderboy (Mason) eagerly asked as he and Flameshadow (Skye) walked through the empty hall of the base.

"They said yes!" Flameshadow said in an excited tone, spinning around happily just before crashing into Ratchet, who had been carrying a bunch of technical equipment he had gotten from the supply room.

"FLAMESHADOW! I NEEDED THAT!" The medic boomed as all of the equipment fell to the ground.

"Ratchet," Spiderboy began to say as he picked up all of the devices Ratchet had dropped on the floor. "nothing's broken." The red and black superhero stated as he handed Ratchet the devices. The medic paused for a moment, slightly confused by the outcome of the situation.

"Well then . . . I'm sorry for yelling like that Skye . . . Enjoy your evening." Ratchet said as he began to resume his walk to his lab.

"No problem Ratchet." Flameshadow replied as she and Spiderboy also resume their own walk through the base.

"He really needs to relax a bit." The red and black superhero said as the simulator chambers came into view. Flameshadow laughed.

"Maybe he needs a good fragging from Wheeljack and Optimus." The purple superheroine said as they entered the first chamber where Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ravage, Reaper and Dark Spider were waiting for them.

"Yeah,he really does." Spiderboy replied with a small chuckle as Bee walked over to him, pulling the teen superhero in for a hug.

"What cha talkin' about?" Bee asked in an adorable tone before gently kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. Spiderboy laughed nervously, nuzzling his head into Bee's should a little.

"Just how Ratchet needs a good aft fragging." Flameshadow answered with a causal tone, making Spiderboy burst into a fit of laughter just before the rest of the group joined in.

"So, what should we do first?" Ravage asked as she turned to the giant holographic screen behind her, which displayed the evening's possible simulations. The three main options displayed were an outdoor pool, a night club and a game room with every playable game ever created.

"POOL PARTY!" Smokescreen boomed in excitement, startiling the rest of the group. "What?" The young blue and yellow mech asked with a confused expression on his faceplate.

"DUDE! You just suddenly yelled like Knockout does when Breakdown offers to buffer him! Of course we're gonna jump outta our skins!" Dark Spider yelled, his tendrils retracting back into his symbiotic body as Ravage activated the first simulation.

"And how would you know that?" Ravage asked as she hopped into the shallow end of the pool.

"Because Knockout loved his finish way too much." The black and red clone replied in an annoyed tone as he dove into the pool's deep end. "Besides that the fanfiction gave me the idea." Dark Spider said, rising to the surface for air as Smokescreen and Reaper hopped into the pool while Flameshadow made her way to the female change rooms.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee as the couple walked around the pool. The black and yellow mech grinned, taking a hold of Spiderboy's hand as he lead his love towards the male change rooms. "Um . . . What are you doing?" The red and black superhero costumed teenager asked just before Bee stopped at his and Spiderboy's locker, entered in it's combination then opened it.

"Here," Bee said in an excited tone, handing his boyfriend the red and black speedo that was in the locker. "you can't go swimming without your sexy swimwear!" Spiderboy blushed heavily under his mask as he took the gift from Bumblebee.

"Uh . . . Okay . . . Thanks Bee." The red and black superhero replied before he stripped completely naked (except for his mask) and put on the swimwear. "This feels so weird." Spiderboy said with narrowed lensed eyes. Bumblebee laughed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Maybe, but you look so hot in it!" Bumblebee cooed in a seductive tone just before squeezing Spiderboy's butt cheeks softly, making the mostly naked teen blush even more.

"Why do I feel like I know where this is going?" Spiderboy asked with a sightly hopeful tone as Bee continued to play with his rear. Bumblebee grinned happily as he slowly moved his left hand from the red and black masked teen's ass to his crotch, slipping his hand into the speedo and playing with the mutant's package. "Y-Yeah, I was . . .ah . . . right!" Spiderboy said as his face turned a crimson red. Bee smirked before nipping Spiderboy's neck gently, causing the teen to gasp with pleasure.

"Wow, you're REALLY sensitive today aren't ya?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic, slowly slipping off the speedo.

"Wait a sec." Spiderboy said was a confused yet irratated look on his masked face. "You just got me to change into the swim suit, and now you're just gonna strip me to interface?" Bumblebee paused for a moment, considering his boyfriends words before nodding a 'yes'. Spiderboy glared at Bee for a moment before practically tackling him to the ground, kissing the mech as pasionitally as he could. "You're such a dumb aft." Spiderboy said jokingly as Bee resumed to slip off the speedo.

"What can I say? When you're right, you're right." Bumblebee said as a cocky smirk spread across his face before locking lips with Spiderboy.

**. . .**

"What took you two so long?" Skye asked Mason and Bee in a curious tone from the hot tub with Ravage and Reaper on both sides of her.

"Yeah, you guys took a while. Did something happen in there that we should know about?" Ravage asked, a sort of perv-ish expression on her face. Both Mason and Bumblebee blushed as they walked over to the three girls.

"Maybe, or maybe I had to find a swimsuit that actually fits me? Hmm? Ever think about that Ravage?" Mason asked with a sarcastic tone as his cheeks turned even redder at the thought of what he and Bee had just done. Ravage laughed.

"You two banged didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, big time!" Mason said with a laugh, his face turning crimsion red as Bee's expression turned from mildly embarrased to shock and extreme embarrasement.

"WHAT THE HELL MASON?!" Bumblebee yelled, optics spiraling with annoyance as his brows shifted to a diagonal postion. Mason laughed at Bee's expression before kissing the mech on the cheek, calming down the upset scout.

"Chill Bee, it's not like I'm announcing it to the world or anything. Besides, I'm pretty sure they could hear us from here." Mason said, turning to Ravage, Reaper and Skye for comformation. "Did you?"

"Oh yeah." Skye began.

"Big time." Ravage and Reaper both finished in unison as Mason turned his head beck to look at Bee, whose expression had turned from extreme annoyance to a blank slate.

"Fine, whatever. Can we just get in the pool now?" Bee asked with a huff as he made his way to the deep end of the pool with Mason right behind him.

"Sure. Here, let me help you~" Mason said with a mischiefous grin as he patted Bee on the rear, sending a venom blast into the black and yellow mech. Bumblebee gave Mason a confused look.

"Um . . . What did you do-? AAAHHHH!" Bumblebee said just before the venom blast took effect, forcing him to jump into the deep end of the pool. Mason laughed like a maniac as Bee rose to the surface, glaring at his boyfriend with an unamused expression upon his red-ish faceplates. "You can be such an ass." Bee said in annoyance as Mason canonballed into the water.

"Well if I'm the ass, then your the spike." Mason said with a grin, giving Bee as quick wink before going off like a torpeedo through the water. Bee grinned as he followed his love's trail of rippling water. After a few minutes Mason stopped swimming and flipped over on his back and allowed himself to calmly drift across the pool. The male teen sighed, a small smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes.

"So what did you guys do in there anyway?" Smokescreen said with a teasing grin, nudging Bee in the torso as the two sat on the edge of the pool. Bee sighed in annoyance, making Smokescreen laugh. "I'm just kiddin' Bee. But you really should have told me ahead of time. It would've been WAY more fun."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time Smokey." Bee replied with a small chuckle while watching Mason drift across the water. Mason looked over to notice Bee was looking over and waved over, which the black and yellow mech did back.

Suddenly the water beneath Mason shifted, making the teen pause and consider what it could be. Mason thought it was just Ravage swimming beneath him before noticing that the white and blue femme was still in the hot tub with Reaper and Skye. Mason's expression changed instantly from panicked to unamused as he felt two hands squeeze his rear just before his black and red clone emerged from the water.

"Seriously?" Mason asked, glaring at Dark Spider with annoyance in his voice. The cone chuckled a little.

"What? You got to get laid a few minutes ago. I haven't touched an ass in . . . at least a month." Dark Spider said with a slight shrug. "Besides, y'know I'm just teasing." Mason sighed with a slight nod.

"Yeah, I know. Just don't do that again you perv." Mason said in a stern tone before diving into the water.

**. . .**

"Well, that was a fun swim." Skye said just as she and Mason transformed back into Flameshadow and Spiderboy.

"Yeah. So, what should we do now?" Spiderboy said as the simulation display appeared again. There was a pause as the group considered their options. Video games, or strip club.

"I'm kinda in the mood to play some prop hunt." Ravage said, wrapping an arm around Reaper. "What do y'say Reaper? You up for some prop huntin'?"

"Sure, I'm up for it." The black and red femme replied in a sort of excited tone just before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I know exactly what prop I'm gonna be. And I know you'll love it if your a hunter Spidey." Bumblebee said softly into Spiderboy's ear as the game room simulation activated. The red and black superhero blushed heavily as he selected prop hunt off from the shelves, activating the game almost instantly, which changed the room into the game's map. "Yes! I'm a prop!" Bee cheered happily as he ran around extaticly just before noticing Spiderboy was a hunter then raced off to fin his favorite prop.

"Alright, so it's basically organic hunters versus cybertronian props." Dark Spider stated as he noticed himself, Flameshadow and Spiderboy were prop hunters. The map for that round was a large house with a large back yard and wooden shed.

"I think I already know where Bee is." Spiderboy said in a slightly annoyed tone as he, Flameshadow and Dark Spider caustiously made their way upstairs to the master bedroom. "Helloooo . . . Anybody in here?" The red and black superhero said in a attempt to sound like Pewdiepie. No response, of course. Spiderboy sighed both relieved and annoyed at the same as he began his search at the back of the room while Flameshadow and Dark Spider searched the left and right sides.

"Are you sure he's in here? Maybe he's downstairs or something." Flameshadow suggested in a sort of doubtful tone as she went through the work desk at the front left corner of the beige room.

"Maybe . . . But let's at least . . . Oh, hey there cutie~!" Spiderboy said, eagerly searching through the back closet before suddenly stumbling upon a black and yellow sphere with bright blue highlights. Before the male superhero could do anything Bumblebee extended his prop's tentacles out and agressivly wrapped them around Spiderboy, trapping him in it's grasp and making the red and black hero blush heavily under his mask.

"See, I told you you'd love it!" Bee said with a laugh as he rubbed more tentacles over the more sensitive parts of Spiderboy's body, one tentacle in particular was rubbing against the hero's ass and crotch at the same time, exciting the hero emensly.

"Bee! St-Stop! Mmmph!" Spiderboy moaned trying not to get off too much from the cybertronian interface toy before noticing Dark Spider just watching in aw as Flameshadow took out her phone and started to take pictures. "WHAT THE HELL SKYE?!" The red and black superhero yelled in emense annoyance as he struggled to break free of Bee's tentacles.

"What? You know I do this when I get the chance." Flameshadow said with a dark grin as a tendril got into the costume's lower torso area and penetrated Spiderboy rear, making the mutant gasp.

"B-Bee! Not so fraggin rough!" Spiderboy said through shallow pants, feeling his lust finally begining to take over as Bee roughly fucked his ass with the tentacle.

"What's the matter Spider? Thought you loved it rough?" Bee taunted just before noticing Spiderboy take out his grenade launcher. "Nah slag." Bumblebee said with an annoyed tone just before the red and black superhero fired the weapon, killing the prop and turning Bee into a hunter.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The couple yelled at each other in unison, both feeling upset and turned on at the same time. Suddenly, and unexpected, the two kissed each other passionatly while Flameshadow, of course, took pictures on her phone.

"Come on, you're gonna take care of what you started." Spiderboy said demandingly as he lead Bee into the bathroom that was at the front right corner of the room. "Now, on your knees." Spiderboy commanded, slamming the bathroom door for privacy. Bee did as he was told, his helm meeting the red and black superhero's large buldge.

"Wow, you must've really enjoyed those tentacles." Bee said with a lustful grin, his engine purring happily with delight as he jerked the pre-cum soaked cock, forcing a moan through Spiderboy's lips.

"Yeah, I guess I d-did. Heh." Spiderboy replied, blushing heavily as Bee put the member in his mouth, taking it down about half way before slowly coming back up then taking even more of it down.

"Like that sexy?" Bee asked with a grin as he softly jerked his red and black boyfriend's cock. Spiderboy grunted, the pleasure really starting to get to him now. "I'll take that as a yes." The black and yellow scout said with a dark chuckle before putting the member back into his mouth.

"Ah Primus Bee!" The red and black superhero moaned louder than intended as he shot his climax on to Bee's face. The scout paused for a moment before sucking off any left over climax from Spiderboy's cock then began to clean his own face with his fingers. "Wow that was good." Spiderboy said in a sort of embarrased tone as he did up his pants again before hearing something he hadn't noticed before. It was a sound of a spark beating quite rapidly, but it wasn't Bee's.

"Mason, what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked as he lickd off the last bit of the cum from his digits as Spiderboy found a white hand cloth with blue streaks on it. The red and black super-teen quickly took his shotgun out of his inventory menu, which materialized in his hands instantly, then shot the cloth, blood flying everywhere.

"DAMNIT!" Ravage yelled as she turned into a hunter, respawning right in front of an upset Spiderboy and Bumblebee. "Hey! It's not my fault you guys came into MY hiding spot and started doing that! Primus." Ravage said angerly, huffing as she crossed her arms and exited the bathroom.

"Wait, you watched them do it?" Flameshadow asked in a curious tone, ignoring the death glares that Spiderboy and Bee were giving in unision.

"Yeah, and I wish I had my camera! It was SO hot!" Ravage said, faceplates heating up before noticing Spiderboy and Bee death glaring at her again. "Hey! YOU were the ones who walked into MY hiding spot! So you don't get to be upset!"

"Fine, whatever, can we just go find Smokescreen and Reaper now?" Spiderboy asked with lowered, annoyed lensed eyes as he exited the master bedroom with Dark Spider, Flameshadow, Bumblebee and Ravage right behind him.

"Where should we check now?" Flameshadow asked in a slightly confused tone as the group sread out throughout the first floor, checking each room carefully, making sure not to miss a thing.

"Me, Bee and Dark Spider will check out the shed in the back. You guys can check out the basement." Spiderboy said as he began to walk towards the back door, which had a path that lead directly to the shed.

"Sounds good to me. C'mon Skye!" Ravage said, taking a hold of the purple and black super-teen as Bumblebee and Dark Spider followed Spiderboy outside.

"Primus Ravage slow down a bit!" Flameshadow said in a annoyed tone as the white and blue femme burst open the door to the basement before bolting down the stairs while Flameshadow turned on the light. The sudden change in brightness blinded Ravage, sending her tumbling down the stairs and landing flat on her face. "Wow, nice one." Flameshadow said with a laugh as she flw down the stairs, her flames disappating as she reached the basement floor.

"A little help would be nice." Ravage's muffled voice said her right arm up in the air, shaking eagerly for Flameshadow to take it. The human teenaged girl sighed before taking the white and blue femme's hand, helping her to her feet. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. Now let's see if we c-. PFFFFT! HA!HA!HA!" Flameshadow began before seeing a large white refrigoator glitched into the black flat screen TV at the back as if it was perfectly normal. "Oh my gah-hahahaawwwd!" Flameshadow said, unable to control her laughter.

"HEY! It's not MY fault the game glitched out on me and I got stuck in the TV!" Reaper yelled in annoyance as Ravage began to laugh insanly along with Flameshadow. The normally black and red femme sighed before attempting to breaking, struggling fiercly in her stuck state. After a few moments she finally poped out of her glitch and raced up the stairs.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Flameshadow said in an over-joyed tone as she flew up the stairs after Reaper with Ravage right behind her. Once on the main floor Reaper paused for a brief moment and went right, towards the currently locked back door as Flameshadow disappated her flames on the final step and ran after her, small machine gun in hand. "End of the line Reaper." Flameshadow said, arming the grenade launcher upgrade on the side of her S.M.G. as Reaper struggled to fit through the open back door, but was too large to fit through the doorway.

"Y-*pant*-Yeah! What shhheeee said. Hoo! That tuckered me out." Ravage said in a tired tone, attempting not to fall on her face again.

"Okay then." Flameshadow said, slighting confused to how the small run upstairs tired the white and blue femme so much before firing her grenade at Reaper and turning her into a hunter like them.

"Well, what now?" Reaper asked with a raised optic, crossing her arms as Ravage stood up straight, finally regaining her lost energy.

"Why the hell were you so tired?" Flameshadow asked in a confused tone. Ravage laughed a little.

"I was so tired from laughing so hard that I could barely move." Ravage explained with a small chuckle before making her way upstairs. "And let's go check upstairs, we only checked the master bedroom up there, remember?" Ravage said, leading Flameshadow and Reaper upstairs.

"Good point." Reaper replied as the three entered the first room beside the master bedroom.

**. . .**

"What could Smokescreen be?" Bumblebee thought aloud as he looked around the front end of the shed as Dark Spider checked the back and Spiderboy checked the upstairs area.

"He could be this giant sports car poster." Dark Spider said just before firing his machine gun at the hanging picture, filling it full of holes. "Nope, nevermind."

"Wow, you sure taught that poster a thing or two." Spiderboy joked with a chuckle before getting back up from the floor and continuing to search the upstairs level of the shed.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" The black and yellow autobot scout called out as he noticed a wooden plank, standing up just in front of the shed's entrance door frame. "Smokey, is that you?" Bee asked, trying hard not to laugh at the current situation.

". . . No." Smokescreen whispered before Dark Spider fired his grenade and ended the game. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What? You spoke." Dark Spider said with a chuckle, crossing his arms.

"So, who's up for another game?" Ravage asked in a curious tone.

"Not me. I'm exhausted and I'm goin' to be! G'night!" Flameshadow said as she began to walk towards the exit with Spiderboy and Bumblebee right behind her.

"Yeah, we're gonna hit the hay too. It's late and I'm just beat." Spiderboy said as Flameshadow opened the simulation chamber's door and walked into the hall with the red and black superhero right behind her.

"See ya in the morning guys." Bumblebee said, closing the door behind him.

"Well, who's up for a game of MarioKart?" Ravage asked in a curious tone. Smokescreen, Reaper and Dark Spider all agreed. "Alright," The white and blue femme began as she started the simulation. "Let's play."

**End.**

**Aaand done. Well that was fun to write. Took longer than expected, but I enjoyed making it so that's all that matters. Sorry if the ending isn't good. I didn't get much sleep last night so yeah. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this short story and take care (review? no bad/mean reviews please). PEACE!**


End file.
